1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stabilizers for lamps used in the lighting industry.
2. Description of the prior Art
The problem of vibrations of lamps (sometimes called light bulbs) has been recognized, and stabilizers that are independently mounted to support the outer end of a lamp are known. The presently made lamps have glass envelopes extending from a generally cylindrical neck that has a sufficient length to clear the socket. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,359, issued to the same assignee as the assignee of this application shows a lamp stabilizer that is mounted onto a housing at an outboard end of the lamp and supports such lamp. However, it is desirable to hold the lamps adjacent the base end, because supporting at the outboard end requires that there be a housing that encloses the outboard end and that the housing be accurately made so the outboard stabilizer properly locates the lamp relative to the reflector used.
Supports for lamps have also been used in connection with or adjacent to the base of the lamp, and for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,037 shows a lamp support device that comprises a type of a ring that engages the underside of the envelope of a lamp, and which is supported on adjustable brackets. However, this support does not provide a tube that is rigidly supported with respect to the lamp socket, and does require individual adjustment devices which comprise sliding brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,360 shows a lamp construction which has an outer member that supports the lamp near the base but does not provide any substantial resistance to vibration. It comprises a transparent sleeve that goes around the lamp body and provides better heat conductance to reduce the damaging heat effects of the lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,649 shows a type of a ring mounted on adjustable brackets for supporting a lamp, and is similar to the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,037. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,649 has two types of open necked members that form a loop when used together, but again the support depends on individual adjustment and a number of separate pieces for operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 675,398 shows a sleeve type device that forms a weather guard. It is made out of brass and clamps in place, to guard the lamp. A sleeve type shield for an electronic tube is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,458, and merely provides a shield rather than any effective support for a tube or lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,073 shows a holder for flood lamps wherein an outer housing provides a support for the flood lamp directly, with a ring engaging the back surface of the lamp. The ring does not engage or grip the lamp adjacent the cylindrical neck portion, and the support actually forms part of the lamp housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,170 shows a device supporting a lamp through three resilient fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,716 shows a lamp housing that has cooling fins on it, but does not have a stabilizing support for the lamp itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,364,860 shows a cylindrical clamp that clamps around the neck of a tube for anti vibration purposes, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,151,219 shows a wire member that extends outwardly and engages the outer end of the lamp for supporting it.
A shock absorbing socket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,108 which has a ring that actually clamps around the socket itself rather than around the lamp, but permits a spring to absorb some vibrations that may be damaging to the lamp.
Additional prior art of general interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 805,558 and 4,491,170.